The Marauders Adventures
by avatar-lover-07
Summary: Messer's Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs and their adventure though-out their years at Hogwarts. A collection of oneshots.
1. The Great Food Fight of 1977

The Great Food Fight of 1977:

Remus sat down at the Gryffindor table with a sigh, not often was it quiet around Remus. Ha! Quiet, not when you friends were Sirius Black and James Potter. He took out a book and started to read, it was much easier without all the whining from James and Sirius. Quiet was nice and peaceful and…

"MOONY!"

Obviously doesn't last long.

"Yes Sirius" Remus sigh as his friend sat opposite him.

"Well good morning to you to then" he smirked

"Good Morning Sirius" Remus sighed again "Where's Prongs and Wormtail"

"Prongs, the poor boy, is lugging Wormy down the stairs, worms still half asleep" Remus opened his mouth to say something in reply but then.

"Morning lads" James said as he took his place next to Remus

"Morn-n-ing" Peter yawned

"How are you this fine morn…" James was cut of short when a piece of bacon flew off Peters plate and hit him right in the face "Wormtail! What the hell!"

"Sorry Prongs" he squeaked, "I didn't mean it slipped out of my han…" but was cut off when James grabbed a handful of scrambled egg and through it at him. Though Peter, miraculously, doge it and it hit Sirius right in the face.

"HEY!" Sirius shouted "Oh, it's on Prongs" he grabbed a harsh brown and through it at him, but James and his excellent quiditch skills dodged by ducking under the table and the harsh brown hit a 5th year Ravenclaw, Allie Wiles.

"OI!"

In a matter of minutes food was flying left right and center thought-out the great hall. Peter was covered in tomato sauce, James had bacon and egg stuck in his hair making it more messy that it already is, Remus was protecting his book with his life whilst also grabbing anything in sight a blindly throwing it with one hand, and Sirius just had maple syrup poured into his hair by Remus "girlfriend" Marlene McKinnon (or as he say girl that's a friend, though no one, not even Peter believed this).

Lily Evans was laughing hysterically as Sirius shouted "MY HAIR, MY HAIR" which echoed though the hall. She high fived Marlene, but her grin was slap right off her face when a handful of scrambled egg hit her nose by none other than her fellow Head, James Potter. Now it was Sirius turn to laugh, as Lily grabbed a handful of cereal as chased James around the hall.

By 20 minutes into the fight (and 10 minutes late for class) the food fight was in full swing with every House, even the Sylitherins, joining in. And everyone, even the headmaster himself was coved in food. Laughs, Screams and Yells (mainly from the teacher) filled the hall.

After another 15 minutes of this McGonagall voice Boomed over the hall **"QUIET!"**

Everyone stopped, some in the middle of throwing things as look up to see professor McGonagall seething. "Need I even ask who is responsible for this!?"

In about 3 seconds flat everyone's hands pointed strait to Remus, Sirius, Peter and James, who were standing together in the middle of the hall, Remus still clutching his book, Sirius hair dripping, Peter in the middle of a throw, and James on the floor hands outstretch, as though he hadn't even heard McGonagall and appeared to be looking for his glasses. Once he had found them he stood up, put them on only to find see everyone staring and pointing at them, and from what he could see, McGonagall had stream floating out here ears.

"Which one of you started it?" she asked a little less harsh than expected (though she'd never admit it, she had a soft stop from these 4 boys)

Remus, Sirius and James hand shot straight to Peter in which he lamely pointed at James.

"Very well" McGonagall said "1 month detention, and clean this mess up, everyone else to class!"

The hall scattered, while four boys got there wands out.

"No, without magic boys"

"What!"

"you started without magic you can finish it without it"

The four boy started scraping the muck of the tables when "well at least we know this will go down in Hogwarts history" Sirius said earning him a face full of bacon and eggs from Remus.


	2. The Werewolf Justification of 1976 P1

**The Werewolf Justification of 1976 Part One**

DADA had always been an interesting class over the years, with the Job being cursed and all. And ever since Peter, Remus, Sirius and James first DADA class; they felt it was their right, to, ar… Welcome the new unsuspecting teacher to Hogwarts, in their own "Marauder" way of course.

But would this year be any different?

* * *

Professor Rohan Wattlebumm (aka the new unsuspecting DADA teacher) was filled with pride the day the Albus Dumbledore had personally requested his expertise in dark arts. Only a handful of people were ever given this honor. And truth be told, he personally thought he deserved it.

The first half of the day had gone fantastic, all that was left were 6th years, Hufflepuff's and Gryffindor's. Werewolves were the subject for the day.

"A great subject for a first day" He thought "Draw everyone's attention by starting off with something exciting.

As the class strode in everyone took their respective seats, but he did notice however everyone's eyes kept flickering excitedly to 4 young boys sitting in the back. He quickly brushed this off however.

"Good Afternoon class" he started confidently "My name is Professor Wattlebumm"

There were a few snorts and small giggles, but as to be expected, these were kids after all, and he did have a… different name, that some would find amusing. But what he wasn't expecting was everyone's head to turn back to the boys. But from what he could see those four boys look normal, they didn't snort or giggle, so why had everyone looked at them expectantly? How odd. But when everyone's faces made it back to the front, Rohan could see confusion written over almost everyone's faces, some even looked a little crestfallen.

"This _is_ odd" he thought

But decided to keep on going with his class.

"I guess I should learn your names then, so ar let's start with the roll" He stated a little less confidently.

Morgan Abbot _(here)_

Bertram Aubrey _(here)_

Amelia Bones _(here)_

Sirius Black _(this is one of those boys from the back, Rohan Noted)_

Greta Catchlove

_(here)_

Johnny Cormac _(here)_

Amos Diggory _(here)_

Lily Evans _(at this name everyone head turned back to one of four boys, the one next to Black)_

Davey Grudgeon _(here)_

Frank Longbottom _(here)_

Remus Lupin _(one of the other boys from the back)_

Mary McDonald _(here)_

Marlene McKinnon _(here)_

Peter Pettigrew _(another boy from the back)_

James Potter _(the last boy from the back)_

Alice Prewett _(here)_

Regina Shingleton _(here)_

Walter Stebbins _(here)_

Serena Tolswatter _(here)_

Emmeline Vance _(here)_

"Ah, okay now that that's done, let move on shall we" he said, his eyes shifting nervously to the four boys in the back. Perhaps the boys were trouble; he'd have to be careful around them.

He turned his back on the class, looking for the all-important class planner when he found he could not find it.

"Erm, well I just have to fetch something, no magic while I'm gone, back in a moment" He said quickly before departing.

As soon as he left, the room was filled with hushed conversations. With everyone taking sneaky glance toward Peter, Remus, Sirius and James, who all were writing vigorously on a piece of parchment.

"Are they taking notes!?"

"Nah, they can't be"

"They haven't done anything to the teacher yet, nothing!"

"I know, I mean Wattlebumm, come on!"

"Yeah, I was at least expecting a snort or something!"

"Remember last year, when the kept mimicking the teacher till he cried!"

"God that was hilarious, but why aren't they doing anything this year?"

"Reckon their sick?!"

One group, towards the front, was also shocked by the "marauders" uncharacteristic behavior.

"In all the years I have known James, which is basically since he was born, he has never be quiet for so long" Marlene said, utter shock written over her face as she stared at the boys.

"I don't know, but it's unnerving" Lily said, staring curiously at the boys.

"Are they actually taking notes?" Alice piped, looking thoroughly confused.

Emma craned her neck to see if she could see anything "It seems so, but that can't be right. James Potter, Sirius Black… taking notes?"

But what they, and the rest of the class didn't know, was that the boys could hear absolutely every word that was being said about them. And they couldn't be happier.

* * *

Suddenly on each piece of parchment that the boys had in front of them, words began to appeared, in Sirius' unmistakable handwriting.

'Mr. Padfoot would like to congratulate Mr. Prongs on his brilliant, beyond brilliant plan.'

'Mr. Prongs would like to congratulate Mr. Moony for putting the idea for the plan in Mr. Prongs mind.'

'Mr. Moony would like to state that he had no part in this plan, but would also like to mention that had Mr. Wormtail not pointed out that Professor Wattlebumm was an overconfident snob that should be taught a lesson, Mr. Moony would not have put the "brilliant beyond brilliant" plan into Mr. Prongs mind.'

'Mr. Wormtail would like to mention that Professor Wattlebumm should be credited, because had he not be such a overconfident snob, Mr. Wormtail would not have pointed it out and Mr. Moony would not have put the "brilliant beyond Brilliant" plan into Mr. Prongs mind.'

'Mr. Prongs agrees wholeheartedly'

'Mr. Moony also agrees'

'Mr. Padfoot would like to state that had it not been for Mr. Padfoots good looks Mr. Wormtail would not have pointed that Professor Wattlebumm was an overconfident snob out and Mr. Moony would not have put the "brilliant beyond Brilliant" plan into Mr. Prongs mind.'

Mr. Prongs would like to state that Mr. Padfoots looks had nothing to do with Mr. Prongs 'brilliant beyond brilliant' plan, and not everything is to do with Mr. Padfoot'

'Mr. Moony agrees with this statement.'

'As does Mr. Wormtail'

'Mr. Padfoot would like to say shut up, and that Messer's Wormtail, Moony and Prongs are just jealous of Mr. Padfoots good looks.'

'Mr. Prongs snorts mockingly.'

'Mr. Moony shakes his head in disbelievement.'

'Mr. Wormtail scoffs in believement.'

'Mr. Moony would like to state that Professor Wattlebumm has just returned.'

'Mr. Prongs would like to end this conversation with "start phase one.'


	3. The Werewolf Justification of 1976 P2

**The Werewolf Justification of 1976 P2**

As Professor Wattlebumm return to class with his planner, everything went silent. It was quite unsettling for the Professor.

"Ah now that I have this, we can start the lesson so," Rohan started as he fumbly grab a piece of chalk and started to write today topic "Werewolves"

In the back 2 row four boys mouth dropped.

"There goes the master plan" Remus thought.

"Today, um, I want to start off by clearing a few of the rumors based around werewolves" he cleared his throat "So, um if anyone has heard anything about this topic, don't be shy" he urged the class.

Walter Stebbin's was the first hand in the air "Is it true that werewolves can't touch silver?"

Four boys tried to contain their snorts.

"This is going to be a fun lesson" They all thought.

"Ah, sorry Mr. Stebbins that is false, they can touch silver like you or I, Miss McKinnon"

* * *

As the class continued on four boys turned back to their piece of parchment.

'Mr. Padfoot cannot believe the utter stupidity of our fellow students, silver seriously?"

'Mr. Prongs agree with this but would also like to state that Stebbins has always been and most probably will always be an idiot.'

'Mr. Moony agrees wholeheartedly.'

'As does Mr. Wormtail.'

'Mr. Prongs has a new plan that is brilliant beyond brilliant brilliant.'

'Mr. Padfoot would like to hear this 'brilliant beyond brilliant brilliant" plan.'

* * *

"No Mister Cormac, I am sure werewolves are not in league with vampire to take over the wizarding world" Johnny opened his mouth to reply "No matter what you 'saw' in divination"

Sirius rolled his eyes, James hit his head on the desk, Peter face-palmed and Remus was mouthing 'why' repeatedly to the heavens.

"You boys up the back" their heads snapped to meet Rohan "Do you know anything about werewolves"

Sirius smirked "Well now that you ask" the class whipped their head around finally what they had be waiting for was about to happen "They're complete know-it-alls."

"I prefer to see it as hardworking" Remus shot a glare at Sirius.

"They're pathetic to the point of embarrassing at Quiditch" James added.

"I see it as not very athletic."

"Complete losers when it comes to girls" Sirius chuckled.

"Tossers" Remus mumbled under his breathe.

"Absolute buzz kills" James added cheerfully.

"They're not a cool as Dogs"

"And not as awesome a Stags"

"However they wish they were"

"Dream they were"

"Pretend they are"

Much to the class amusement, the list went on and on, however Remus could be seen hitting his head against the desk, much to the confusement of Rohan.

"However" James took a second to send Remus a meaningful look "They are not dangerous, savage breasts that have no heart and care for no-one"

"They are simply misunderstood" continued Sirius.

Everyone was silent for a while.

"They also have shorter snouts than wolves" Remus added.

Everyone burst out laughing at this, even Lily Evans. Rohan didn't know what was happening. He tried several times to get them to stop, but the only ones listening were the four boys in the back, who all had mischievous grins of their face, one ('Black' Rohan thought) even winked at him. Once Rohan was watching each boy held up a piece of paper with the words

"Welcome to Hogwarts Professor" written on them

* * *

So maybe these 4 boys will never change, but really do we even want them to?

* * *

**Would Like to credit theawesomenessthatisDumbledore, for giving me the idea from their story. **


	4. The Grand Plan of 1972

**The Grand Plan of 1972**

The library was always a place of peace and quiet, where hardworking students would come and study for upcoming test and essays. But at one o'clock in the morning you don't expect anyone in the library. But these boys you wouldn't exactly call normal.

"Ow, Sirius that was my foot," came a hushed voice somewhere near the restricted section.

"Sorry, James but if your foot wasn't so big maybe I wouldn't have tripped over it," came a sarcastic reply.

However the funny thing about these voices was they we coming from thin air, or so it seems.

"Here we are," and quite suddenly 2 boys looking around the age of 12 appeared from thin air, with one stuffing a silver clock into his robes "Now you look that way, and I check this row."

Each boy set of on their separated paths looking for something.

"Ah-ha! I found it! Sirius get over here," quite suddenly James was knocked over when his friend came running full bolt over to him.

"What, you found it!" came a excited reply.

James groaned as he gain his composure and stood up, but not without hitting Sirius of the head for good measure.

"Ow, what was that for."

"Being an idiot that what! Now come on light you wand."

As the light lit up a small part of the room each boy turned down to see a great, big, dusty book with the words 'Animagus' written over it in big fancy gold letters.

"Finally, we found it, now let's get going, the less we spend in the library the better."

Once again the 2 boys disappeared; any trace of their existence in the library was erased, however in a corridor not to far from The Fat Lady's painting loud, fast footsteps could be heard running toward the painting.

* * *

The Fat Lady's awoke to whispered voices "What who's there?"

"It's just us," came a reply as the boys ripped the cloak of showing 2 very red face panting boys.

"What are you to doing out so late," she whispered.

"A little of this, a little of that,"

"Don't sass me Sirius,"

"Sorry Ma'am," Sirius saluted.

"Oh you boys," she chuckled, "Go on get inside."

Nod of thanks were given as the boys rushed inside, skipping every second step until they were at a door that read '2nd Year Boys'. They swung the door open, turned on the light and made they were towards there friend Remus' bed.

"What?" came a groggy reply, but before he could say anything else two flying boys jump on him.

"Come on get up Remus we have great news!"

"You to Peter!"

Remus slowly got up wondering what on earth his to friends were doing.

"Why am I even friend with you!?"

"Shush! Franks sleeping," Sirius whispered with a finger to his mouth.

"What you were the ones shouting!" Remus whisper shouted.

"Never mind that come on, in here," James said from his bed behind the curtains. Sirius followed him in followed by Peter.

"Bloody hell" Remus mumbled as he followed Peter in.

It was quite squishy as James cast a silence charm around the bed.

"Okay then, what's this about?" Remus asked felling slightly awkard.

James took a second before answer, glancing at Sirius he said it a very serious voice very un-James like, "We know Remus."

"Know what, why I'm friends with you, cause I sure as hell don't,"

"No," Sirius started also glancing at James "We _know_."

"Okay when you guys want to make to start making sense call me, right now I'm going to bed,"

"Remus," James said clutching his arm "We know you're a werewolf."

Remus froze, shook his head, he must have heard wrong, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"For merlin sakes Remus we know you're a bloody werewolf,' Sirius said shaking Remus, "a w-e-r-e-w-o-l-f."

"All of you," his voice slightly strained.

"Yes,"

"How?"

"Well when your Aunt Jane die 3 times, and your uncle Frank twice, we thought something was going on, we're not idiots Remus. Well okay, maybe Sirius" James answered.

"Hey!" Sirius said hitting James' shoulder.

"How long,"

"Last year we started being a bit suspicions but it wasn't until a few months ago we found out,"

"Well, I guess I'll be out of here in the morning," Remus sighed.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"Well you guys don't want to share a room with a monster like me, don't worry I completely understand,"

"God, Remus you're really think aren't ya," Sirius sighed

"You're not going anywhere Remus," James added a little nicer than Sirius.

"Yeah! Your still the same old Remus," Peter add patting him on the back.

"No you don't get it! I'm a terrifying murdering monster."

At this the 3 other boys burst out laughing.

"You… You… terrifying," was all Sirius managed to get out.

"HA!" Peter replied.

"What I am!" Remus answer slightly annoyed

"Remus I've seen you iron you underpants, sorry if I'm not peeing my pants in fear," James said still laughing.

"Laughter maybe" came Sirius voice, he earned a pillow to the face for that one.

"Anyway that not what we wanted to talk to you about," James started after he calmed down, "The reason we hadn't told you sooner is that we wanted to find this," he said as he lugged a huge book and placed it in front of Remus.

"Animagus? What's this supposed to mean,"

"Well we did some research on werewolves," Remus was amazed that James didn't even filched while saying it, it was like he was talking about he plans for the weekend, "And we found out that without humans around werewolves bite and scratch themselves right?" Remus nodded reluctantly having no idea where this was going. "And you always look dreadful after the transformation, like really bad."

"Oh thanks," Remus mutter sarcastically.

"But we know in the presences of other animal, you won't attack yourself, so for a few months Sirius Peter and I have been looking for this bad boy," James said pointing to the monster book.

Then it all clicked, Animagus, animals, attacks. Remus eyes widen, "Are you crazy, no you weren't… no… no way," was all he can make out in a straggled voice.

"Yep," James replied with a wide grin.

"You can't possibly, NO WAY!" Remus whisper shouted, "Do you realize how utterly dangerous and stupid this is, your 12 for merlin sakes! And you need permission from the ministry, and as if they would grant permission for three 12 year old boys!"

"Who said we were going to tell the ministry?" Sirius asked with his signature smirk across his face.

"Oh, god..," Remus mumbled, "I'm going to Azkaban as an accessory aren't I, when you guys untimely get caught!"

"Relax Remus, no one's going to Azkaban, no one's getting caught we haven't even done anything yet, " Peter piped in trying to calm Remus, they hadn't seen him the stressed since end of test last year.

"Remus, we doing this whether you like it or not, don't make us beat you up because we'll do it, let's just do this the easy way, okay," James said, Remus relaxed slightly, "I mean there no guarantee we'll be able to, _but_ we might, and we're doing this for you! Cause you're our friend."

"Plus, we spent time in the library for you Remus, THE LIBRARY!" Sirius was always dramatic.

Remus still looked a bit skeptical, but still he relaxed, he might as well go along with it, they'll grow bored of it anyway in a couple of weeks. So he gave a very reluctant nod.

* * *

But want Remus didn't know was just how determine these boys were.


	5. The Quiditch Argument of 1976

**The Quiditch Argument of 1976**

Lily Evans was happily making her way towards the great hall, when a loud shout from her friend Marlene interrupted the otherwise peaceful Saturday morning.

"BLACK!"

A blur of red and gold robes whooshed by Lily startling her. Then in matter of second Marlene was in front of here her long blond ponytail whipping in every direction until she caught a look at Lily, she too was in red and gold robes.

"Seen Black?" she said shortly her face red with rage.

"Uh, I saw a blur of red and gold headed for the great Hall," Lily started, but at great Marlene had rushed off.

Confused she took one step when she collided with no other than James Potter, also in red and gold.

"Seen Marlene or Sirius?" he asked out of breath, Lily suspect he had been chasing after them.

"Great Hall," she said bored while pointing in front of her and with a nod of thanks Potter was off. Another step and the rest of the Gryffindor team were in front of her, including her friends Emmeline and Frank. Frank open his mouth but she cut him off with her hand and pointed to the great hall. Then they were gone to.

"This is going to be an interesting morning," Lily thought.

The site in the Great Hall was one to behold, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students were scatting away from the Gryffindor team when Potter could be seen holding a screaming Marlene and Black cowering behind Remus, who looked thoroughly confused. Peter was hiding behind Sirius and the rest of the Gryffindor team was standing back, uncertain of what to do. Luckily for Marlene there were no teachers in the room, because she was yelling so loud you couldn't understand a word of what she was saying.

Potter pulled Marlene behind him "Marls, what the hell?"

"Black!"

"Yeah I think we got that," James muttered clearing out his ears "Emma, take her to cool off would ya?"

Emma nodded grabbed a struggling Marlene and pulled her out of the room. James turned to the rest of the team "Don't all have drills to practice," he snapped. Everyone nodded then sprinted back to what Lily presumed was the field.

"Padfoot," Potter whined "What did you do this time."

"Nothing I swear, she just off her rocker," Both Remus and James smacked the back of his head.

"Get back to the field we've lost enough time as it is," James said running his hand through his hair. Like a sulking child Sirius made his way out of the Hall.

"What was that all about," Remus asked.

"I have absolutely no idea," James moaned "But I have to get back to practice, meet you in common room later?" He left with a small wave not even waiting for a response and pasted Lily had if he hadn't seen her and stalked toward the field.

Just another day at Hogwarts Lily thought as she sat with Remus and started discussing how that was the 5th fight this week started by quiditch.

ah quiditch season, starting fights since 567


End file.
